


Steves artwork

by jakobthour



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Steve, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakobthour/pseuds/jakobthour
Summary: this is just fluff about Steve and Bucky having a son and going to Steve's first gallary.The idea came from @/amethystk219 on Twitter
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Steves artwork

  
Bucky woke up alone in the bed, both Steve and Richie were gone but the bed was still warm, he rolled out of bed, put his slipper on and walked out to the kitchen where Steve was holding Richie in is arms while preparing for breakfast. “good morning sleepyhead” Steve said as bucky entered the kitchen and kissed Steve on the lips and Richie on the forehead and went over to let Alpine out, he walked over to the fridge and set the table for breakfast, they all sat down and ate.  
“so when do you leave and when can Richie and I come by” Bucky asked, Steve answered with a big smile on his face “I leave in about an hour, the gallery opens at one a clock, so you guys can come by anytime you want" Bucky's answer came fast returning the smile to Steve “you can count on that sweetheart” He turned towards Richie, and said with his best baby voice “isn’t that right Richie, we’ll be right there for Daddy Steve” Richie gurgled back laughing at his two dads. They enjoyed the breakfast together giving Richie some yogurt, fresh fruit and berries, Steve got up from the table and put his stuff in the dishwasher, kissed Bucky then Richie, he said goodbye, put his shoes and coat on and walked out of their shared apartment.  
"it's just you and me now sweetheart, and you need a bath" Bucky said as he lifted Richie from his chair and kissed him all over his face, making him laugh. Then he went over to let Alpine in and took Richie upstairs, put some soap and water in the tub and put Richie in, he rolled his sleeves up and sat down besides the tub cleaning him off, Pulled the plug out of the tub and took him in his arms with a towel and dried him off. ‘Guess we have some time to kill ’l Bucky thought to himself as he looked at the clock, he got Richie dressed up in a little Captain America body with a matching hat, he dressed himself up nicely for the event, there would be many other people there to look at Steve's art.  
He laid Richie down in the playroom, that Steve and him had designed when they knew they were going to have a baby, he thinks back on that day sometimes, how he and Steve had just gotten married in Wakanda how Shuri had walked up to them after and told them they can have a baby together that would genetically be theirs, how happy they both were at the thought, how they made love that whole night thinking about having a baby boy, girl or whatever.

Steve was just putting up the last paintings and getting ready for the gallery to open, he was fidgety and nervous, anyone could see it clearly because his hand was fumbling, his cheeks were a deep red and the butterfly´s in his stomach wouldn't stop moving. ‘i don't understand, i have been fighting nazis, robots, my own boyfriend and aliens, and this gets me nervous’ he thought to himself as he put up the last painting, the one he was most proud of. He walked back to the rest of the people helping him put this together, he thanked them once more for letting him do this, it has been a dream of his too showcast his work since he was a little boy in brooklyn all those years ago.  
He walked out to the crowd outside, and shit he did not know that so many people would show up, he was searching around the crowd for Bucky and Richie, and the he spotted them, those blue eyes staring at him with just as much love as always, he waved to Richie and saw his face lit up with a big smile. The gallery owner started talking, telling the people how it has been such a privilege to work with Steve Rogers former Captain America, then he took a hold off Steve's shoulder and told him to say some word and let everyone in, Steve told everyone about what got him into art, how he started out with nothing, just the broken or stolen pens Bucky had brought home, how his only inspiration was either Bucky or the things he could see from his window in their shared apartment, then he clapped his hands together and got handed the scissor and cut the red, white and blue string and let everyone in.

The even was quite and both of them answered questions about how retirement was, how the wedding was, who proposed and how they had Richie. They answered all the questions with huge smiles, Bucky held Richie in his arm between them the whole time and Steve had his arm around them while they took pictures of them. Then Tony came in and told the people to leave the old men alone, the group of people hurried away, Morgan came up and hugged them both and said hi to Richie, Bucky handed him over to Steve and took Morgan's hand in his and walked over to the playroom at the museum whispering something to her.  
“So how is retirement old man” Tony said hugging Steve and Richie, “it's amazing now that i can spend it with these two. I'm so happy to have him back here with me, once and for all, thank you Tony, and you too Pepper for letting us borrow your husband to save the world one last time” Steve answered nodding at Bucky who was deeply interested in the lego tower he was building to win against morgan, his hair in a bun some strands had fallen and was framing his face and his tongue between his teeth. “were just glad to see you happy again” pepper said “and this little thing we can live with it, it has some benefits” Tony said holding his metal arm up winking at Pepper who only answered with a small smile while rolling her eyes at him.  
Bloody Hell and a loud crash and a fit of laughter brought Tony, Pepper and Steve from their talk about retirement, “Sam, what you do that for i was about to beat her!” they heard Bucky saying while Morgan, Sam and Nat was just standing there laughing at Bucky “you weren't even close old man, mine was so much higher and yours couldn't even hold itself up” Morgan said as Bucky grabbed ahold of her and started tickling her until she was out of breath from laughing so hard, he let go and picked her up and put her on his shoulders and walked out to the others with Sam and Nat right behind him.  
“Bruce and Thor couldn't make it, they are away on new asgard building their new house” Nat said while hugging Steve tight taking Richie from him and giving him a tight squeeze and kissing his forehead. “wow he's really grown since last time” Nat said before getting interrupted by Sam “that's right you are growing up to become big and strong just like your dads!” “i think we should leave them alone, ” Pepper said lifting Morgan off Bucky's shoulders, before they all hurried away leaving Bucky, Steve and Richie alone.

“let's have a look punk” Bucky said putting his arm around Steve kissing him soft on the cheek, then Bucky took Richie from Steve’s arms and started walking looking at the artworks, talking with him like he understood every word, and it looked like he did, the way his eyes were glued to Bucky, his hand tightly fisted into Bucky's shirt listening to every word he said. it went on like that for hours, Steve was right behind them both, didn't want to disturb them, he snapped some pictures of them but made sure neither of them saw it, he wanted to stay like this forever, watching the love of his life and their son.  
he broke away from his trance when bucky's arm wrapped around him, he hugged back and heard that bucky was crying, he took his face between his hands and looked him straight into the eyes, “what is it sweetheart” Steve softly whispered, then he looked up and saw what painting they were at, it was the one he had worked hardest on, the one he had held a secret from everyone, he turned them around so they all were facing the painting “do you see who it is Richie? Its daddy Bucky” Steve said while pointing at the painting, “da-di” Richie said with a big smile on his face, both their heads shot up, “did he really?” they both said in unison “Da-di Bucki” Richie said again, now both of them were crying, both out of happiness until Steve slowly took Bucky's face in his hands again and started talking “i know you don't like the metal arm, i know you think its ugly and just made for killing, but i love it just as much as i love you, it makes you who you are, it shows that you can come back from anything, and that nothing can separate us, not even death, were a family now and you are never going to hurt Richie, i know that and i trust you with the arm everyone does, you should too” he said the last part and then their lips connected, it felt just like their first kiss when they both were a little tipsy and Bucky had pulled Steve into a dark alleyway, making sure no one was around to see them, like the first kiss they shared in the 20th century when Bucky just had come out of cryo a week before the fight against Thanos, and the kiss they shared that day they got married.  
Bucky had never been this happy in his life, he had everything he wanted and needed. He looked at the painting one last time before they would walk home after the day, the effort Steve had put into it was remarkable, the details, Bucky held where his left arm had been cut of, “maybe it's not just an killing machine, Maybe I can make it something beautiful” he said slowly while admiring the art.  
It was Bucky in his full gear, with Richie fast asleep in his left arm hugging it tightly.


End file.
